


Closure in each other

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [12]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon), Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Can this turn into fanart pls?, Come Licking, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog/Cat Relationship, Frottage, Groping, Hand Jobs, I beg of you, M/M, Muscular Cuddle secks, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, No Dialogue, Only Ze Action, You already know how I got this Idea, cum on chest, guys!, woot-woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: No words are spoken between them, only the contact...that speaks action more clearly.
Relationships: Avocato/King Nacho
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Closure in each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts), [Karma101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karma101), [ZooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts), [Inutoaluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/gifts).



> First time doing no-dialogue, which is remarkably easy. To me, I think, dunno 'bout you mates.

The two laid together on their king-sized bed, basking in each other's fur & warmth. King Nacho laid with his head against the pillows with his arm wrapped snugly around Avocato, who laid beside him. He nuzzled his head against his chest, both arms wrapped around his torso. Whenever these two weren't weighed down by the grueling everyday tasks, they'd spend their free time together working out, going for a 'swim' in their jacuzzi, or simply embrace each other in bed until one of them made the first move on the other.

There wasn't much to be done this week, as things were the way they should be for some strange reason but the couple were eager to unwind. Whatever it was, it did them one huge favor. Because now, these two had a chance to try out something new

Starting with the grooming.

The feline leaned in close to the ruler and kissed his cheek before dragging his tongue up it, going all the way up to the ear. He then planted kisses all over Nacho's ears, scratching behind them, before gnawing gently on his hair as he groomed it. The canine hummed and leaned in to groom his fluffy chest as he did his head. He loved it when Avocato gave him the tongue treatment, especially to the ears. He let the feline carry on before he set a paw on his cheek and brought him in close.

Next, the petting.

Sky blue pupils stare with love towards yellow sclera. Their lips met with passion, tongues coiling, and swirling around each other. Their paws wondering, feeling each other's furred muscles and their sweet spots. Avocato moaned softly into the kiss and grabbed the back of the canine's head to deepen the kiss. His paws scritched and rubbed all over his stomach. He pulled away from him to catch his breath and witness his legs twitch. He scratched that area again with a little more vigor and watched Nacho's legs kick out a few times. He chuckled at the cute reaction, and even more so when he turned his gaze to see the ruler's silly expression with his tongue hanging out.

Chuckling still, Avocato moved his paw from his stomach to his six-pack, mewling from the smooth feel, up to his chest, massaging the pecs. The blue dog returned the favor by reaching behind him and running his nails up and down his back. That made his back arch as he purred even louder than before. Upping the ante, Nacho went down from his back and grabbed a pawful of his rear, which earned him a sharp jolt, a surprised moan, and a sudden nipple pinch that made Nacho flinch grab at the offending paw.

Fortunately, the surprise pinch wasn't very hard, but it still caught him off guard. He sighed in relief and guided Avocato's paw to his other nipple as he caressed and groped his rear, which felt firm yet squishy. The Ventrexian then traced his finger around the hardened nipples as he scritched underneath the canine's chin, his ears perked up to the sound of his tail thumping against the mattress when he turned over to face him.

Both paws were now working King Nacho's erect buds as they both lock lips once more. As they kissed, their chiseled chests press flush against one another, pecs grinding against pecs. Both males groan softly as their tongues, as well as their pelvises, coil and grind against each other, setting a pattern. Until they parted, catching their breath. The Anubis ruler returns to his previous position with an arm around his waist, the other pointing south.

And now...

Avocato nodded, getting the message. His paw goes down from his chest, feeling his soft lover's fur amongst his muscles, to his naval above _._ He looked back, a small lustful grin etched across his face. The dog returned the look and gestured for him to get on top. He nodded and straddled him just over his sheathed prize. Without missing a beat, he began kneading his blue-furred sack as his other paw flicked at one of his hard nipples. He hissed softly when the feline squeezed his left nipple with more force. The tip of his penis started to slip out of the sheath just as Avo leaned down to tongue at his abs.

The sound of the canine's whining and the blush on his face confirmed his cock was unsheathed. The Ventrexian chuckled and leaned up straight to have a better look at the Anubis King's impressive girth along with the feel. It was warm to the touch, the skin was smooth, and it pulsed with need in his paw. As he started stroking slow with both paws, his own slid out too, pre beaded at the tip.

King Nacho loved it to no end whenever Avocato jerked him off. His paws were just so soft, especially when they worked his length, and fondled his balls. Which is what he was doing now. It got to where he couldn't help but sloppily buck his hips up, as the feline was gently twisting the tip of his cock. The other paw working his balls went down to rub circles around his anus, making him moan, before going back up to palm the sack once more.

Boy, it felt heavenly for his cock to be stimulated in ways he'd never been done before. He almost wished he'd bend down and take it in his mouth.

The Anubis King moaned shakily as his lover then decided on stroking the part between the upper part of his shaft to his head. He picked up speed as the ruler kept thrusting into his paw, the pre-cum leaking making the pawjob smoother, which added to Nacho's pleasure. He could do nothing but lay back, relax, and enjoy. Before he felt something else rub against his throbbing prick and his lover moaning.

Confused, he cracked one eye open to see Avocato grinding against his dick. He sat up, coaxed his paw away, and grabbed both their cocks, stroking them together, pre-cum making the transaction smoother. They both ground against one another, moaning each other's names as their bodies came together in sync. The feline could only do so much as coil his arms around his neck and ride the wave.

Their penile frottage lasted a few minutes before Avocato took Nacho's lips into his own, swiveling his tongue around in his mouth before pulling away, and pushing him down. His desperate expression told the canine he was close, and allowed him to take things from there as he was close too.

The Ventrexian angled his cock up some and started pumping the head as he held the base firmly. The broken cry of pleas from the Anubis King encouraged him to go even faster. To up the ante, he reached forward with the paw holding his cock in place and started pinching both nipples in quick succession, one at a time, until he felt his length throb hard. And what came after it was the cum, and King Nacho's cry.

He sat back and held the cock up, watching it spew streams of semen all over his muscular blue chest, soaking it white. Without missing a beat, the Ventrexian hovered over his stained chest and rapidly tugged on his prick. His guttural moans becoming louder and louder as his big moment approached. Through almost-closed eyes, he caught a glimpse of the canine wiping some of his cum off his chest, and smearing it around his pecs while maintaining his sexy grin.

That did the trick. Avocato pointed his cock to his chest and groaned in ecstasy as his dick shot numerous ropes of hot, pearly, kitty cum all over the already dirty chest of the ruler. His groans died down as he stroked every last drop from his shaft. He then sits back on his thigh, panting softly from the intense orgasm.

When he regained focus, his eyes drifted from the spooge-coated torso to the grinning dog with both arms behind his head. He raised one and pointed down to his chest. Avocato licked his lips and bent down. His first target was Nacho's ripped belly, he lapped up the majority of their seed mixed together, humming contentedly as he swirled the stuff all over his tongue before swallowing and moving on.

Next was his upper chest, his favorite area. He started slurping up mixtures of Ventrexian and Chihuahua fluids from the lower part of his pecs and swallowed. Then, he moved on the nipples, swirling his tongue around the buds the same way Nacho did his cum, savoring the sound of him breathing quite heavily.

When his chest was thoroughly cleaned and groomed, he laid beside his doggie lover and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The ruler hummed a short chuckle before bringing his arm around his neck and brought him closer so he could lick the top of his head, as he listened to the vibrations coming from the Ventrexian.

They gotta do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't, who will?


End file.
